Daddy L. Legs/Abilities and Powers
Call Me Daddy—Legs reveals herself as one of the Yonko. of Wano CountryThe Invitation—Legs is identified as the Empress of Wano. | residence = Wano Country | species = Kumamushi Tribe | alias = Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo)The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado—The News Coo uses Legs' epithet when describing her attack on El Dorado. | epithet = A Tattered Spire—Barbaloot Bernard refers to Legs as the Jorōgumo. Teddy Bear Clinic—Barbaloot Bernard refers to Legs as the War Goddess. The Ambush—Amaka D. Buster refers to Legs as Titanboa. | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 80 (1577) | bounty = 150,000,000Bounty Application 400,000,000Bounty Application 500,000,000Bounty Application 550,000,000 Bounty Application 750,000,000 Bounty Application 1,000,000,000Bounty Application 4,500,000Wedding Day—Blumenthal Gerhard remembers Legs' current bounty. | status = Alive; at Wano | birth = August 9 | height = 4572 cm (150 feet) | weight = 1250 tons (2,500,000 pounds) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Tsuchigumo | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit Tsuchigumo Model | dfmeaning = Tsuchigumo Spider | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Overview As one of the Yonko, Legs is globally recognized as one of the four strongest pirates in the entire world. Though, even among the Yonko, Legs is considered to be a tier of her own, possessing such might that she has drawn comparison to Whitebeard himself.We thought we prepared—An Ortstandt soldier speaking about Legs’ true might. Because of this comparison, Legs is typically considered the single strongest pirate in the entire world by many.The First Ravels—Minnie refuses to fight who she considers the strongest Yonko, Legs. Regardless, being the only female Yonko makes Legs the single strongest female pirate in the entire world by process of elimination, a title that none has yet to contend with. The former Shichibukai, Salazar, commented that her presence was simply unforgettableA World on Fire—Salazar informs his wife, Jacky, that there are some presences you simply don’t forget and continued to question the necessity of him being on Elbaf when she was there, believing that she could handle the entirety of whatever would happen by herselfA World on Fire—Salazar asks why would Legs send him if she’s going to attend herself. speaking volumes of her strength. Her realm of influence is enormous, as her name and jolly roger is so immensely powerful that most prepare armies for its upon hearing or seeing either one.Zero Sum War—Mayor Kamehameha sees Legs’ Jolly Roger and believes this to be his Karma for his years of sins. In addition, former Admiral Ralph decided to cease his battle with Kosaka Isshin, believing that the World Government would be far too weak to handle a battle against Legs.Regrets and Remembrance—Ralph abandons his personal philosophy of never letting a pirate go at the possibility of a war with Legs. Despite Legs’ individual strength, what is truly indicative of her power as a person is the crew she has amassed and the feats that they have displayed. Her second in command has gone head to head against the Fleet Admiral, Kurama,Black and White—Aoshin battles Kurama during his days as an Admiral. and Isshin, the governor of her territories, has warred against Warren D. Ralph, a current Admiral of the Marines.Regrets and Remembrance—Isshin holds his own against Admiral Ralph. While Legs does not share these same accomplishments, the fact that those under her do implies that not only is she capable of achieving such things, but alludes to her capability to do more. . Tactical Expertise Befitting a woman of her age and experience, Legs is highly intelligent. Though her intellect is often masked by her frequent mistakes, and by Isshin’s own display of competence, it is ultimately Legs who the Black Widow Pirates lean to for guidance and orders. While she takes advice, Legs frequently has devised strategies for various situations. When fighting for control over El Dorado, Legs gave specific orders to her pirates, and would have successfully captured the island if not for the unexpected interference of Fleet Admiral, Kurama. However, even then, Legs decision making was so prominent that members of her crew were able to secure various resources despite the destruction of El Dorado. In addition, Legs successfully predicted the marine betraying the Minnie’s soldiers when she was held captive on their ship, as well as predicting Mort’s assassination attempt on her despite having limited information of his arrival to Wano. Legs predictions have been made accurate by experience, and it is rare that she finds herself caught off guard, or mistaken. Legs is such a skilled tactician that she can devise strategies amid battle. She can pick out small details and apply them to information that she already knows to successfully combat specific situations. While fighting Godukera, Legs remembered Thatch mentioning magnet’s weakness to fire, allowing her to use flames to temporarily disrupt his magnetism. She also determined that Mort was simply absorbing her shockwaves, leading her to correctly believe that his absorption was limited. She usually can apply the information acquired during battles to accurately predict what her opponent would do, as she did on Upolu when she predicted Amaka’s actions. Legs can be seen always strategizing, even in political settings, as even when Fuyuki insulted her, she remained calm and collected to avoid garnering the attention of the Giants around her, while also attempting to appear benevolent. Her political wit coupled with her sincerity and kindness has garnered her various allies in the world. Legs has immense knowledge about aspects of the world, ranging from certain historical events to the identities, powers, and skills of notable pirates. Even if she does not possess such skills, Legs has demonstrated awareness of them at least, which allows her to properly counter them. For example, while battling Amaka, Legs recognized her use of alchemy and noted that she must have visited the Elves and learned it from them. Using this knowledge, Legs has incorporated and improved her own abilities by engineering innovative techniques and styles. Despite her reputation, she rarely acts without thinking, and expresses that if she did than she wouldn’t have become Yonko. Physical Prowess As a member of Kumamushi Tribe, a tribe of Giants who inhabit the northern islands of Wano, Legs has inherited a superhuman physical prowess that far surpasses the average human. Whereas most people believing lifting any tons of weight to be a tremendous feat of strength, a Kumamushi newborns are born weighing nearly two tons, and within months can hold their heads and bodies up. Thus, at birth, Giants surpass even some of the strongest human warriors. By the time they have reached adulthood, simple acts such as running, moving, and jumping require them to be able to comfortably move tens to hundreds of tons. Because she is one hundred and fifty feet tall, she weighs well over one thousand tons, meaning that she can exert, move and affect over one thousand tons of mass with as much ease as a human can deal with their own body weight. However, just as humans can greatly improve their physique through training and martial arts, Legs has benefited from her career as a shinobi and has greatly honed her superhuman prowess. Legs has regularly demonstrated the fruits of her physical strength, easily outclassing even the strongest humans in terms of might. Testimony to her power is that simply by moving her limbs, Legs can generate powerful winds and gale forces. When she decided to strike, her punches are powerful enough to create tsunamis and shockwaves that can send marine battleships flying several miles out to sea. Legs strength is so great that it has destructive effects on the environment when utilized even in the smallest fractions. While consciously holding back, Legs casually sliced Upolu in half during one of her battles with Amaka. She also was able to match the strength of Lord MuuMuu, who nearly matches Sanjuan Wolf in stature, with all but a single arm. Because of this, Legs regularly uses her Senjutsu to restrict the amount of muscle power that she can access in her body to prevent the force of her movements from damaging the environment. Thus, she tends to operate at only a fraction of her power, as even a tenth of her complete strength is enough to regularly cause earthquakes and hurricanes regularly. Despite her size, Legs is notably fast, although she claims it is not her strong suit in comparison to other members of the Black Widow Pirates. Still, shinobi are required to be agile and quick on their feet, and Legs has honed her skills so that she is exactly that. While she accelerates far slower than the average human, once Legs fully accelerates, she simply blinks through the world, utilizing her strong leg muscles to propel herself at supersonic speeds. She has demonstrated the ability to fade from one spot to another, leaving afterimages. In addition, when she begins accelerating, the sheer friction that is generated by her speed is enough to craft cyclones behind her and leave trail of flames in her path. During her conquest of Orstandt, Legs was able to leap several miles within the span of seconds, appearing behind Orstandt’s generals before they could even detect her, despite having access to Kenbunshoku Haki. However, because of her sheer size, without accessing other techniques, it takes Legs notably longer to reach her max speeds. But, when she does, she is often faster than even the swiftest humans, often due to how much land she can cover with her immense stature. The ability to withstand the force of her own movements and the effects on the environment is indicative of her durability and resilience. Like other Giants, Legs can allow herself to get hit by cannonballs, explosives, and shockwaves without receiving a debilitating injury. During her battle with Mort, she continuously withstood the strength of her own punches and attacks, while only incurring a cut by the end of the match. Because of her size, her body tissue is immensely dense, making it difficult for swords, cannonballs, and blunt objects to truly damage her due to the thickness of her skin, muscle and bone. Though, even if she is injured, Legs has demonstrated the resilience and stamina necessary to continue. When she was a part of the Wano Civil War, Legs engaged in combat for exactly three days by herself before being defeated by the combined forces of the Samurai, one of which was Aoshin—a world renown swordsmen in his prime. Due to Giant’s powerful life force, which manifest itself mainly in the form of longevity, Legs has an incredible recovery rate and can recover from fatigue, exhaustion, and even injuries at a heightened rate. After being defeated in Wano, Legs regained consciousness in all but a few hours despite having nothing to eat and having fought for three entire days without any rest. Fighting Style While the world acknowledges Legs as Yonko, Strongest Woman in the World, and various other accolades, Legs is strongly recognized by the citizens of Wano as the God of Shinobi for her immense talents and absolute mastery of the shinobi arts. Though women in Wano could become samurai and shinobi, it was often used to reinforce their worth when it came to matters of marriage. When Legs was sent as an emissary by the Kumamushi Tribe to the mainland of Wano, she was pledged to marry the head of the Fukuoka Clan, but only after she successfully mastered the clan’s hidden ninjutsu. However, due to her latent talent, and physical gifts, Legs mastered the shinobi arts at a rate unprecedented by any other Fukuoka, and she was further taught their secrets upon the realization that she could help lead to them victory in the Warring period. Her natural gifts propelled her into an echelon unreachable by most, but it was Legs’ drive for success that truly propelled her to master ninjutsu in its fullest. Because she was a result of a culture that cherished marriage, Legs did have a desire to get married. However, because the Kumamushi value strength, Legs had no plans to simply be some sort of trophy, but rather to fight alongside her husband on the battlefield. She honed her physical gifts, but ninjutsu is not a purely physical craft, and thus Legs simultaneously worked on her mental fortitude. Legs is virtually a master of all shinobi arts, evidence of this being her ability to learn Senjutsu—which is only available to the strongest of shinobi¬¬—and even master it. Taijutsu Taijutsu is the style of using one’s body and is includes any empty-hand martial arts. Displayed from a young age, Legs excels at Taijutsu and possessed such natural aptitude that she was able to instruct her own tutors on how to improve their own craft within a short span of time. Specifically, Legs has devoted the majority of her time to mastering the Wudang Chaun style and integrating it into her own individual style. From this, she has created the Crazy Fist of the Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛狂拳, Kurogokegumo-kyō ken), which is built around her physical prowess, Haki and Devil Fruit abilities. Because of the variety of attacks, defenses, and techniques that Legs can do, it is often a very free-flowing, versatile fighting style that offers surprising twist. Often, Legs will use Busoshoku Haki to enhance the range of her attacks, using her armor as an extension of her own body. By using Haki, Legs effectively doubles the width, and length of each punch she unleashes, bombarding her opponents with strikes before they can truly even be smitten by her actual hand. This typically translates to two attacks occurring within milliseconds of one another, making it difficult to tank any of her punches. Another common tactic that Legs employs is imbuing her hands with the poison of spiders, generated via her Devil Fruit, which then makes it a necessity to dodge each attack else they’ll be smitten by poison. Legs fighting style greatly depends on controlling the area where damage can be done, and this seems to be the most dangerous aspect of her hand to hand. Legs stance is Santashi which is where she holds her head, torso and feet along the same vertical plane with her left arm held out, her palm facing her opponent, and with her right arm spread across the bottom portion of her abdomen. This allows Legs to quickly protect both her head and torso simultaneously with ease, along with attacking and with her feet, usually preforming low sweep kicks to cause her opponent to lose balance then defending herself with her hands; essentially a perfect offense and defense. While it isn’t really known, this stance also allows for a state equilibrium, for when she does strike it allows more power to be generated from both of her legs, increasing her power and chances of defending from attacking, almost able to switch between these offense and defense instantly. Because of the versatility of Santashi, Legs is fluidly able to incorporate various other forms of martial arts into her own to accommodate situations. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術, Senjutsu): For shinobi who have truly mastered ninjutsu and all that comes with it, they are often granted the opportunity to further their craft under masters of an ancient order of Wano. These masters have no allegiance other than the spread and perfection of their art, to create others in their stead that will improve their sacred teachings for future generations. Yet, these great ones do not take in just any shinobi, and for those that do earn their trust, respect, and opportunity do not always survive the extensive training required to learn this art. To begin to qualify for Senjutsu, one must be a master of all ninjutsu, possessing exceptional levels of mental and physical fortitude, for without that the student has no hope in surviving beyond the basics. The training required to learn Senjutsu requires the body and mind to be broken down, so that when it is rebuilt it may be one with itself. To begin the training, they are placed in a deep pit for months, feeding them food mixed with the poisons of exotic plants to destroy their bodies, and once their bodies are broken down, they go to work on the mind, and once the mind is tattered, they work on the soul, destroying those with alchemic, toxic potions designed specifically to psychologically liquidate their conscious. The process of learning Senjutsu is excruciating and exacting, rebuilding whatever remains into a shinobi worthy of the art. However, it is not always a certainty that the shinobi will return home to the same clans that sent them to undergo the training even if they survive. In some cases, they resent their clans for sending them to undergo such torture, and in other circumstances they develop cases of amnesia and forget their former lives all together resulting in them remaining at the ancient Senjutsu temples to help with the education and development of other Senjusu apprentices. As the battles grew increasingly difficult for the Fukuoka, due to how they were targeted by other ninja clans for their strength in both their matriarch, and her father, it became evidently clear that the need of a Senjutsu warrior was absolutely needed for them to survive in this Era, for not only was a Senjusu master capable of changing the tides of battle itself, but rumors of their might was so dominating that they could dismay wars all together. Recognizing this, Legs volunteered herself to become this warrior her clan needed, and underwent the immense training required for nearly a year before her return. The art of Senjutsu is the act of gaining complete control over one’s body and their bodily functions. With it, they can accelerate their metabolism to instantaneously digest food, change their pulse to simulate death, accelerate their blood flow, and even manipulate every strand of hair upon their heads to attack with. Following her year of training, Legs emerged from their facilities a master, demonstrating the ability to do things that had been forgotten for years. Because of her unique, spider-physiology, Legs’ body and bodily functions are innately superior to the average human. Thus, using Senjutsu in tandem with her Devil Fruit has allowed her to achieve exceptionally powerful feats. Swordsmanship Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki References Category:Character Subpages